Skull Knight
Summary The Skull Knight is a mysterious figure who is tied to the legend of King Gaiseric and how the kingdom he created was destroyed in one night by the prayers of a sage that he imprisoned in the Tower of Conviction. The legend is also connects the Skull Knight to his nemesis Void of the God Hand, having spent centuries attempting to thwart Void and the God Hand members that came after him. Eventually, the Skull Knight meets Guts and takes an interest in him as a "struggler against fate", sometimes appearing to provide the man with knowledge to thwart their mutual enemy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Skull Knight Origin: Berserk Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years Classification: Berserker, Nemesis of the God Hand Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation via Sword of Actuation, Non-Physical Interaction (When using the Skull Knight's sword, Guts was able to harm and drive back the incorporeal spirits attacking him, when his physical strikes had been previously ineffective), Cosmic Awareness (He continuously knows when to attack the GodHand at temporal junction points, where causality binds). Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Fought, matched, and was even shown as slightly superior to Apostle form Nosferatu Zodd in various battles, and decimated leagues of Ogres in Qlipoth, with a single one being able to match Guts; can negate durability with the Sword of Actuation) Speed: Hypersonic with High Hypersonic+ combat/reaction speeds Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Should be on Guts' level or higher and one of the few corporeal opponents to fight Nosferatu Zodd to a standstill) Stamina: Extremely high, possibly limitless Range: Dozens of kilometers (His Sword of Resonance can cut space) Intelligence: He has centuries of experience fighting Apostles and other supernatural beings. He also has great understanding of the Beherits and the methods of the God Hand's manipulation of events. Weaknesses: Nothing notable. Weapons: * Sword of Thorns: The Skull Knight's basic sword, which is kept in a sheathe attached to his shield. The blade of the sword extends out of a rose decoration at the center of the curving thorns. There are also thorns on the handle, injuring anybody who attempts to use it without an armored hand. It is also implied that the sword maybe sentient, as the sword told its wielder that it wasn't yet time to kill the Apostle-Behelit. * Sword of Resonance: The Skull Knight swallows the Beherits he recovers from slain Apostles, apparently destroying and reforming them as the Sword of Resonance by letting the Sword of Thorns' blade pass down his throat (much like a sword-swallowing trick). The Sword has been shown to cleave open holes through space and time, and such ability allows him to appear in places simply by willing it when he slices space. It's still a mystery if he can revert it back. * Skull Armor: In addition to serving as the Skull Knight's protection, it also serves as a makeshift supply of throwing knives, as seen when the Skull Knight breaks off a protrusion from the Armor and throws it to release Slan's grip on one of Guts' arms in the Qliphoth. * Inner Beast: The Skull Knight was a former user of the Berserker Armor; the Armor he used retains the shape of a skull. This implies that just as Guts has the Beast of Darkness for an inner beast, the Skull Knight holds an inner beast that takes the form of a human skeleton. Gallery 2228212- animepaper.net picture standard anime berserk skull knight bandw 22598 lcriveller preview c1321a45.jpg|The Skull Knight's first appearance in the manga. Skull knight.jpg Others Notable Victories: Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) Shovel Knight's Profile (Note: 8-B Shovel Knight was used, Speed was Equalized) Cyberdemon (DOOM) Cyberdemon's Profile (Speed was equalized, battle took place inside Hell) Kary-08 (Xionic Madness) Kary's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Rin (Senran Kagura) Rin's Profile (Note: Speed was Eqalized) The Hunter (Monster Hunter) The Hunter's Profile (Note: Low-Rank Hunter was used and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Berserk Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knights Category:Tier 8